The present invention relates to a fiber optical luminescence measuring system for measuring physical quantities, such as force, pressure, level, flow, acceleration, deformation, magnetic and electric field strength, temperature, and so on, comprising a transmitter/receiver unit and a sensor unit which are interconnected by at least one optical fiber.
Fiber optical luminescence measuring systems provide a unique possibility of two way communication via one or more optical fiber(s) between a measuring point where the sensor unit is located, and a remote monitoring location where the transmitter/receiver unit is positioned. Most known measuring systems utilize wavelength division of the signal information fed along the fiber(s), and this wavelength division is achieved by the use of optical filters or tailored opto-components, either on the transmitter side (light emitting or laser diodes) or on the receiver side (photo-diodes). The price and performance of the measuring system is therefore dependent on the precision of manufacture and quality of these components.